What Went Wrong
by MuMuChan
Summary: A girl with a sad past and a bad attitude attends Domino High. Heh, i totally suck at summaries Seto/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, so dont sue me, I'm broke anyways.  
  
What Went Wrong  
  
Sierra got out of her aunt's station wagon and looked at the school with disgust. She tried to talk her aunt into changer her mind about moving, well, more like she tried yelling at her to change her mind, but of course, her aunt's decision was final.  
  
Sierra wasn't the type of girl who could remain calm when being told 'no'. And she couldn't be negotiated with.  
  
Sighing a sigh of annoyance she walked towards the school. Sierra was rather short, standing at 5 feet 1 inch. She was wearing the Domino school uniform but had a black hat on. She miraculously managed to fit her long silver locks into the hat. She stopped and narrowed her dark violet eyes. Sierra watched a short boy with multi-colored, spikey hair run past with a taller blond boy chasing after him.  
  
She shrugged it off and snapped her gum, continuing her walk to the building. She stopped yet again when she heard various curses and shouts and turned around to see what all the commotion was about. What she saw made her normally narrow eyes widen a bit.  
  
It was a large black limo that, by the looks of it, contained someone important. She stood there and continued to watch until the door opened tp reveal a tall boy with mohogany colored hair and icy blue eyes. Sierra snorted and turned around once more, heading for the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Sierra went to the office, she headed to find her locker. She was too busy staring at her schedule to notice she was about to bump into someone, and when that happened Sierra was about to yank off whoever's head it was that she ran into. "Watch where your going, asshole!" she hissed, and threw him a glare that could crumble a mountain.  
  
The person she called "asshole" narrowed his icy-blue orbs at her. "I take it your new here," he said flatly.  
  
"Oh! How did you guess?!" Sierra retorted in mock surprise.  
  
It was his turn to glare. "Because everyone else in this school knows better than to talk to me like that."  
  
"Oh yeah? And just who am I speaking to so rudely?"  
  
He smirked then stood proudly. "I am Seto Kaiba. President of Kaiba Corp."  
  
Sierra looked unimpressed and shrugged. "Big deal. It doesn't make any difference to me. You owe me an apology I think."  
  
Seto stared at her. Never before had anyone spoken so rudely to him, for fear of what could happen to them. "I certainly will not." He looked at her and took note of her hat, then swiped it off her head in one gracefull movement of his arm.  
  
Her hair fell down her back and hung loosely. Sierra had a very short fuse and the slightest thing would set her off. Well, to her, this was a big thing. She lifted her head and stared Seto squarely in the eyes. She then balled her hands into fists and punched him in the nose.  
  
The crowd that had been forming was now huge and someone began cheering. Sierra looked over to the direction the cheer had come from and saw the same tall blond boy she saw earlier that morning. She smirked and looked at Seto, who was getting up off the floor and had a purple nose.  
  
"You shouldn't talk big if you can't back yourself up." With that she turned and headed to her locker.  
  
As she was walking a voice called out for her to stop. She did so and turned around to see the boy who cheered when she punched Seto.  
  
"Wow, nobody's ever taken Kaiba down before! Not even me! What's your name?"  
  
She looked at him and mentally shrugged. "Sierra, and if I'm the only one that's ever taken him down, either all you people here are weak or just too scared." She smirked seeing the look on the blond's face. "Who're you?"  
  
He blinked and smiled like an idiot. "Jounouchi Katsuya, but you can just call me Jou."  
  
Sierra nodded. "Okay, ciao." She turned around and headed to her locker but a hand around her wrist stopped her. She turned around, trying to keep her cool. She looked at Jou and asked, "What?"  
  
Jou removed his hand and looked at the schedule she was holding. "Can I see your schedule?" "Here," she said, handing him the piece of paper. He inspected the piece of paper and smiled a little.  
  
"You're in my first, third, and fifth hours. Want me to take you to your classes?"  
  
Sierra looked at him and nodded slightly. 'DAMNIT!' she thought, 'I'm showing weakness. I hate that! But I can't be mean when he did nothing to me!' She sighed. 'Ah well, what does it matter?' "I gotta go to my locker, so follow me, got it?"  
  
"You've got quite the attitude don't you?" He started laughing but stopped when she glared ice daggers at him. "Got it!"  
  
"Good." She went to her locker, with Jou close behind. She opened it and put her back-pack in her locker and took out another hat. She tucked her hair in it and got her books. "Well? Which way?"  
  
Jou cautiously grabbed her arm. "C'mon!"  
  
Sierra amazingly kept her anger in check, since Jou was only trying to help. "That jerk better no be in this class," she mumbled.  
  
Jou looked at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "He is, but just try your best to ignore him. I do. We're enemies, so obviously we'd try to avoid each other."  
  
She stood still and her body shook uncontrollably. Taking in a deep breath she screamed and punched the wall, leaving a crack in it. Sighing, she turned to look at Jou. "Let's just get this over with." He nodded and they continued to walk to the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How is it? Good? Bad? Review! PLEASE!? Sankya! *gives out Jou and Seto pj's* Thanks again! *Gives 'V' sign* 


End file.
